A New Servant
by Kitty Phantomhive
Summary: A new servant at the Phantomhives! Does not involve with the story 'A New Member' Another adventure of the little girl who speaks in third-person. Yup! You guessed it. KITTY! If you don't know Kitty, read this or 'A New Member.'


**Note: This a new story about Kitty, but it does not connect to the story 'A New Member.' Plus I barely finished Black Butler x3 I don't know any like rich foods or something so I make up something like 'pumpkin pie' or 'chocolate cake.' Yeah, i'm lame.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Anime/Manga**

**Another Note: Part of this idea was mikkiemindte's! So follow and favorite her! Follow her on instagram too kurumihondafuruba**

* * *

"There will be a new servant, my Lord," Sebastian says, "her name is Kitty. Since you did not like Kurumi, Atobe wanted to switch. She is four feet tall. Black knee-height hair. Brown eyes. Pale skin. Twelve years old—"

"Yes, yes. Now where's my tea?" Ciel cuts him off. He eats a part of his pumpkin pie while Sebastian prepares the tea. He adds two spoonfulls of sugar and stirs it.

"She will be arriving here at 9:45," says Sebastian. He pours some home-milk into the tea and stirs. He gives it to Ciel then starts buttoning his shirt. Next, he fixes his collar and puts on his shoes, giving Ciel his gold walking stick.

"AAAHH! GET IT! IT'S OVER THERE!" Mey-Rin screams.

"What are they doing now?" Sebastian sighs. He opens the door and sees Mey-Rin pointing and screaming while Bard is running with Finnian, holding a net. Sebastian sighs the second time. Then, at the speed of light, he grabs the mice and drops it in Bard's net.

"Ah, thanks Sebastian!" says Baldroy.

Sebastian sighed the third time. "Clean up this mess. We're having another servant here."

"Another servant! How exciting!" Finnian says.

"Yes, but she wouldn't be amazing like us!" says Baldroy.

"Oooh, is it a girl? It would be nice to have another girl in the manor!" Mey-Rin giggles.

"Yes, it is a girl. Her name is Kitty. You'll meet her soon." Mey-Rin squeals. "Just clean this mess up now."

There was broken pieces of glass on the ground, crumbs from the bread he gave them for a snack, and fallen statues from trying to catch the mice.

"Right away, Sebastian," they all say, proudly. Sebastian went back making dinner. The dinner needed to be special, since Atobe was an impatient man and they were having a new servant.

The bell rang from the study. "Hm. Does he have to call me now? There's so much to do." He walked to Ciel's study. "Yes, my Lord?"

"I'm hungry. Make me something to eat," Ciel demands.

"But my Lord, you already had your pie. You don't want to ruin your appetite, do you?" says Sebastian.

—

Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Finnian were gathered in a room.

"I say we don't always rely on Sebastian! Let's try doing our own things for once!" Baldroy says.

"Yeah!" Mey-Rin and Finnian agree.

"Ho... Ho... Ho...!" Tanaka laughs, sipping the tea from his cup.

—

"Make me something to eat," Ciel commands.

"Sorry, Master."

"Hmph."

Sebastian walks out of Ciel's study. "What happened here?" he asks Finnian.

"I thought the yard would look better if I used more weed killer!" Finnian says, tearing up. The yard looked old and dry, as if they were living in a haunted house.

Sebastian walks to prepare the tea for tonight. "What happened here?" he asks Mey-Rin.

"I tried getting the cups for tea but the cabinet fell!" Mey-Rin panics. The cabinet was on the ground with broken glass everywhere.

Sebastian walks to the kitchen to prepare for dinner. "What happened here?" he asks Baldroy.

"Uh, well, there was so much cooking to do aaaand... I wanted to help cook..." Baldroy scratched the back of his head. The food sebastian made was burned.

"We're sorry Sebastian!" Finnian and Baldroy apologize continuously.

Sebastian sighs. "We only have an hour left 'till our guest arrives. You guys rest while I prepare dinner."

"Sebastian I have the meat ready!" Mey-Rin says, running while through the hallway carrying the boxes. "Aaaaah!" While running, she trips over her shoelace and drops the boxes. Sebastian uses one hand to catch the boxes and a foot to catch the other one. Mey-Rin blushes deep red as she quickly gets off of him.

"Mey, how many times have I told you not to run in the house?" Sebastian asks sternly but calmly.

"Sorry! My glasses have a crack in 'em and I can't see very clear!" Mey-Rin says.

Ciel was in his study, tapping his fingernails onto the desk. "_Why do I always have these strange_ dreams?" he thinks to himself. There was a little girl, a girl a little bit younger than him, that kept appearing in his dreams. She kept smiling and held her hand out. There was also a dream when she was with him during his birthday. When the fire started.

"The visitors are here, my Lord," Sebastian says. He waits for Ciel to walk outside and follows him.

"Welcome!" the three servants say outside, waiting for Atobe and the new servant, Kitty, to step out of the carriage.

Kitty takes out her little brown suitcase and follows Atobe. Her long, knee-height hair follows her. It looked like waterfalls flowing past them. She didn't smile when she walked past them.

"Kitty, why don't you meet our other servants?" Sebastian suggests. She nods, and walks up to them while holding her suitcase in front of her.

"Hello!" the three servants say. She waves a hello with one hand. They look at her arms, hands, and legs. It's all scratched and bruised. Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Finnian stood there looking at her bruised and scratched body. Then, Finnian decided to speak.

"I'm Finnian! But you can call me Finny!" Finny says kindly. Kitty nods.

"I'm Baldroy! But you can call me Bard!" Bard smiles with the cigarette hanging from his mouth. Kitty crunches her nose from the smell of the cigar and nods.

"I'm Mey-Rin! But you can call me... Um... Mey!" Mey-Rin says, smiling. "Oh! And see this I'm wearing? The young master would like you to wear this uniform, too." Kitty nods and holds the maid outfit Mey-Rin gave her.

"Does she talk?" Finnian whispers to Bard.

"Eh, I don't know," Bard whispers back. Mey-Rin leads Kitty to her room to change.

Kitty undressed herself. "_Poor Kitty, she's so tiny. What if the young master is too hard on her?" _Mey-Rin thinks to herself. She waits for Kitty to put on her maid uniform. She helps Kitty zip up the outfit.

"Oh you look so adorable in it!" Mey-Rin squeals. Kitty had a short, fluffy purple dress on with sleeves, matching buttons, white pinafore, with ruffles on the shoulders and black stockings that is held up with a garter belt. Her black waterfall-like hair falls over her outfit.

Kitty looks at herself in the mirror and glares at Mey-Rin, telling her that she is ready. The two girls walk out and see Ciel waiting for them. He widens his eyes. "_That's the girl from my dream_," Ciel thinks to himself.

"Something wrong, my Lord?" Sebastian asks.

"No," Ciel replies sharply. Atobe appears behind Ciel's back.

"She's useless," Atobe says. "I bet she'll do worse here than when she was my servant."

"Nonsense," says Sebastian. "I'll find her something to do."

Ciel glares at Kitty then walks back to a room, where Atobe and Ciel chat and played a game.

"Another mouse! I got it!" Finnian screams. He picks up a statue and aims right at Kitty and Bard. They fly back while the mouse is crushed.

"I think I got it!" he says proudly.

"What are you trying to do, kill us?!" Bard says, annoyed. Kitty shakes her head, gets up, and dusts off her uniform.

"Ah! Kitty! You alright?" Mey-Rin asks. Kitty nods, but still doesn't smile. Or talk. Mey glares at Finnian. "Nice going, Finny."

"Kitty, why don't you see if you can help Bard cook?" Sebastian suggests.

"Woah there. Does she even know how to cook?" Bard says. Sebastian looks at Kitty. She shakes her head no.

"Oh, how about you help Mey-Rin clean the place up?" Kitty nods and follows Mey-Rin. She hands Kitty a dusting pan. Mey-Rin stares at Kitty and catches her looking at her big, round glasses.

"Young master bought these for me! My treasure, they are. And this maid uniform, too. I'd never worn skirts or any such thing 'till I came here, so I'm happy to be a maid now!" Mey-Rin says, proudly. Kitty helped sweep up the hallway and do the laundry.

"I obey the young master's command to the letter! To greet my master in a tidy manor everyday—that is a maid's duty. The housemaid shall purge the filth from this manor!" Mey-Rin chatted on.

Kitty even helped clean the whole bathroom. After six hours of cleaning, the manor was spotless. Kitty smiles for the first time around Mey.

"Good job Kitty. Mey-Rin," says Sebastian.

"Why thank you Sebastian!" Mey-Rin says. Kitty just nodded a 'thank you.'

"How about you help Finny tend the garden?" Kitty nods and walks towards the garden where Finny was.

"Ah! Hello Kitty! Want to help?" Finny says. Kitty nods and he hands her a pair of gloves. "You might get your outfit dirty, though."

Kitty nods, not seeming to care. She helped put the seeds in, put fertalizer, and water it. He watches her and claps. "Great job, Kitty! Uh, don't you ever talk? Or smile?"

Kitty just continued planting seeds, ignoring him. "Can't you at least smile?" Kitty stared at Finnian, annoyed, and did a quick smile, then back to no emotion. "So you can smile!" She nods and continues planting.

"Those are leeks you're planting," he explains. "They're very—" He gets cut off by Kitty backing up quickly, throwing the seeds on the ground then stomping on them violently.

He stares at Kitty, wide-eyed, not believing how Kitty could get so violent over leeks. After four hours of planting the whole yard, it was 6:52. Finny wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Can't you at least talk?"

Kitty stared at him for a long time. It looked like she was about to punch him in the face.

"Uh, okay... Sorry." Kitty stood up and Sebastian walked in.

"Kitty, you're all muddy and dirty. Wash your uniform in the bathroom," he says. Kitty obeys and walks to the bathroom. Sebastian waits until she's gone.

"I'm afraid she doesn't talk," he says.

"Oh... Why?" Finnian asks.

"Yeah, been wondering the same thing," Bard butts in. "She doesn't even smile. Like this!" Bard put up a stupid smile on his face.

"Kind of like the young master!" Mery-Rin chimes in.

"Yeah, but he talks and shows emotion," Bard adds.

"I know!" Finnian exclaims. "We can scare her! At least we can hear her scream."

Sebastian sighs. "Try not to kill her on her first day." He walks out preparing dinner.

"Great idea Finny!" Bard says.

"I don't like the idea very much," Mey-Rin disagrees.

Bard and Finnian waited at the corner for Kitty to get out of the bathroom, ready to jump out and scare Kitty.

"Finny, you're scary as a pretty butterfly," Mey-Rin says. "And Bard... You're just not scary at all."

After getting all the dirt from her dress out, Kitty walks out the bathroom. She turns the corner.

"BOO!" Bard and Finny scream. Mey-Rin slaps her forehead. 'Boo,' is not the right word to scare somebody. Kitty looked at them, confused. Her expeession looked as if she was thinking, _what the hell are they doing? _

"Oh can't you at least talk! Or whisper? Or anything?!" Finny shouts. "It's your first day, but no need to be shy!" Kitty stares at him, wide-eyed.

"Finny I think you're scarin' her," says Mey-Rin. Finnian sighs.

"Perhaps we can make her laugh?" Bard suggests. Mey-Rin crosses her arms, thinking how stupid they could get.

Kitty stood there while Bard did some stupid dance moves and idiotic faces. She still stood there, unamused. Then, he takes out a red cherry and sticks it on his nose. Finnian and Mey-Rin were laughing, except Kitty. Finally, he shouted, "I'm a clown!"

Kitty gasps and runs down the hall. Bard stood there, scratching the back of his head. "She's afraid of clowns, I'm guessing?"

"She also gets violent with leeks," Finnian adds.

"Well we heard her gasp," says Mey-Rin. "Hey, look. Atobe is already leaving. And Kitty is with him! Idiots! She must be leaving because she didn't like us!" The three servants run out the door and see Atobe standing in front of Kitty. Atobe lifts up his hand, and it lands on Kitty's face.

"What's he doing...? Why did he slap her...?" The servants wonder. They peek outside the door.

"I expect you to be good, worthless creature," Atobe says. "I hope they make you do extra work that'll rot you to the bone. I'll be back at dinner time. Right now I'll check on Kurumi."

Then, they saw Kitty's mouth move up and down. "Yes, Master," she says. She had a high, soft, little voice.

"...she talked," Finny whispers to Mey and Bard.

"...yes," says Mey-Rin.

"...well it's about time!" Bard says in a loud whisper.

She walked in the house, rubbing her strawberry red face. It turns out Atobe is just visiting his manor.

"'ello Kitty!" Bard says kindly. She backed away with her hand still on her face, still slightly afraid of him from the clown incident.

"So... What happened out there?" Finnian asks.

"Finny! She's gonna find out we watched her!" Mey-Rin whispered.

Kitty stood there, confused. "We heard your voice! You should talk more!" Mey-Rin exclaims.

"I believe she only speaks to me," Sebastian walks in.

"She speaks to you?" Mey asks.

"Many times," he replied. "But you'll hear her voice again. At rare times, yes."

He took Kitty's hand to show her around the manor.

"We have to figure out a way to make her speak!" Mey-Rin demands.

"Yeah! No matter what it takes! Make her mad, sad, happy—" Bard gets cut off.

"Um, I don't think making her mad would help," Mey-Rin retorted. She went back to cleaning the house, knocking over statues along the way.

"Finny, you up for the challenge?" Bard asks. He nods and they try making up a plan.

—

"And here is the other bathroom," Sebastian explains.

"You have a lot of bathrooms," Kitty says in a shy whisper.

"Yes, we do! This is the young master's study." He points to the door. "And this is his room. I suggest you not go in there. Ah, I forgot." He checks his pocketwatch. "It's time for dinner. Let's go, Kitty. But first I'll tell the young master."

Kitty followed Sebastian to the study. He opened the door, and they saw Ciel sleeping on his desk. His right hand was holding up his head on the desk. Kitty couldn't stop herself from giggling.

"Master, wake up. Dinner is ready, and Atobe will be arriving here again." Ciel opened his one eye and shot up like a bullet.

"What is she doing here?" he demands. Kitty was covering her face, hoping that Ciel wouldn't see her giggling.

"I was showing her around the manor," he explains. Ciel was uneasy seeing her, mostly because she is the one from his dream.

Kitty waves hello. "Can't you talk?" Ciel asks. She shakes her head no. "I command you to—"

"Dinner is ready, my Lord. And I believe Atobe is here," Sebastian cuts him off.

Ciel ignores him and wipes the drool on the side of mouth. He glares at Kitty walking past her. Kitty follows them out and meet three servants waiting for her.

"'ello Kitty!" Bard says kindly, but startles her anyway. Again. Kitty hides behind a statue.

"Stop it Bard you're scarin' her!" Mey-Rin exclaims. "It's alright, Kitty. He won't hurt cha!"

Kitty shyly walks towards Mey-Rin.

"Come on, talk and I'll stop bothering you!" Bard says. He takes his hand out. Then, at the speed of light, she also sticks out her hand but scratches him. He stays there, stunned. And so does Mey-Rin and Finnian.

Blood falls from his wrist. "She… She just scratched my hand…" He looks at the deep scratch, the cigar hanging from his mouth.

Mey-Rin and Finnian stay there, wide-eyed. Who knew she could be so fast… And violent…

Kitty leaves to go outside, where they're going to watch Ciel and Atobe have dinner. The three servants follow her, Mey-Rin knocking some things down along the way, and see a white, spotless table in front of them. Bard wraps some tissue around his arm.

"And dinner is served. It's a rare, traditional recipe. Very good and tasty," Sebastian explains.

"It's just a pile of raw meat," Atobe complains.

Sebastian ignores him and takes out a cup and wine and hands it to Mey.

She walks up to the table and takes the wine, sweating while Atobe eats the raw meat. _"Ohhh, I can't do this when he's looking at me like that!" _Mey-Rin thinks to herself. She pours the wine into the cup but it spills on the table. She's still pouring it.

"Stop it, Mey!" Finny mouths to her. "Can't she see she's spilling it?" he says to Bard and Kitty.

Sebastian takes the end of the cloth and pulls it with everything still staying on the table. Atobe takes his face out of the bowl. "Uh, what happened?"

"There was a speck of dirt. My butler moved the table cloth so it wouldn't distract us," Ciel says.

Atobe nods. "I'll go now. Kitty!" Kitty comes rushing towards him. She nods. "Hold my bags," Atobe demands. He tosses the bags full of money to Kitty. She catches them, but it slips from her fingers and falls out of her hands. While following him and the three servants watching, the black bag ripped and all the money fell. All of it.

Atobe cursed and shouted at Kitty. "YOU SEE WHY YOUR PARENTS DIDN'T WANT YOU? YOU'RE A WORTHLESS BRAT! NOBODY LIKES YOU AND NOBODY EVER WILL!" He got out a whip and whipped Kitty to death. Her uniform tore apart and left scratches and bruises on her arms.

She left tiny screams and cries, trying to be strong. Mey-Rin and Finnian rushed to Kitty. She knelt next to Kitty while Finnian tried to fight off Atobe. "Sebastian!" Mey-Rin cries. Bard was making dessert in the kitchen somewhere, not even knowing the action that's going on.

Finnian grabbed the whip and whipped Atobe's legs until he fell. "Idiots!" Atobe ranted. Kitty was crying silently as Mey-Rin examined her scratches on her body.

Kitty looked up and in back of them, Ciel was watching. "Young master!" Mey and Finnian say. Kitty continues crying silently while Ciel does nothing about it.

"Come here, Kitty," Sebastian says gently. She cries and runs to Sebastian.

"Hey, where's Atobe?" Finny asks. He still has the whip in his hand. "And that's stolen money!" The bag was still left on the ground, dozens of gold coins spread all across the floor.

"He's gone," Mey-Rin squeaks. Then, they hear an engine. Atobe left. Sebastian takes Kitty's hand and takes her to wash the scratches and blood on her arms, legs, and face.

"Hey guys! What I miss? Finny, what did you do to Kitty? There's blood on the ground! And a whip in your hand!" Bard roars.

"I didn't do anything!" Finnian cries. "Atobe whipped her and we stopped him! I swear!" He tosses the whip aside, breaking the window and the glass shattering to pieces.

"Oh… where are they now?" he asks.

"Atobe left and Kitty is with Sebastian," Mey-Rin explains.

Bard gets some paper towels and hands them to Finny and Mey-Rin to clean up the blood. They slowly wipe the floor, Mey-Rin and Finny tearing up.

"Poor Kitty," says Finnian.

"Yeah. No wonder she doesn't smile," Mey-Rin mutters. "I wonder how she was in the past."

—

"Will he ever figure it out?" Sebastian asks Kitty, wiping her scratches on her face with a wet rag and sewing her uniform back.

She shrugs. "Kitty doesn't know."

"The young master will figure it out someday. I promise."


End file.
